Nuestro viaje en el tiempo
by Male Leiva
Summary: Sasuke y Karin se reencuentran luego de diez años y pasan una noche en el pasado. Un mini viaje para dos viejos amantes. Día uno del mes SasuKarin #SKmonth2015


Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto, esta historia es producto de mi malvada imaginación para el mes SasuKarin. #SKmonth2015

SasuKarin por siempre.

* * *

Y Así estaban. De algún extraño modo terminaron de esa manera. Sin darse cuenta cayeron nuevamente en la trampa del destino y todo se sentía como un curioso déjà vu, o más bien como un viaje en el tiempo para un alma y dos cuerpos alejados tiempo atrás.

Si, eso era más como un viaje en el tiempo hecho atreves de un pacto tácito.

Aquella Lujosa suite, tan diferente a las habitaciones que compartían en el pasado cuando eran jóvenes e inexpertos pero apasionados, funciono como maquina del tiempo. Dejándolos justo en un momento feliz, cuando nada se interponía entre ellos, eran solo sus cuerpos y una inmensa necesidad de expresar con ellos lo que sentían muy dentro... en el alma. Como si el amor solo fuera sexo. No tenia lógica, pero con ellos funcionaba, incluso si luego negaban que era sentimiento puro lo que había entre ellos.

Karin sabia que no era buena idea subir por una copa, ni siquiera le apetecía tomar realmente. Fue un impulso lo que la dejo seguirlo, un desafío con ella misma e iba perdiendo porque solo una mirada demoniaca y su sonrisa angelical le provocaron un escalofrió y dejaron hechizada, como si fuera un mago. El truco era saber como seducirla.

El efecto de las copa anteriores se evaporo cuando el se sentó a un lado de ella, muy cerca, tanto que podía oler su perfume... llevaba sintiéndolo toda la noche, pero toda la noche hubo gente acompañándolos, ahora estaban solos a merced de sus deseos mas primitivos.

―Karin ―Dijo él, arrastrando el nombre de ella de manera seductora haciendo que se estremezca.

Esa mirada llena de deseo la hacia sentir una diosa, como hace mucho tiempo no se sentía. Jugaba con ella, juagan los dos, fingían que eran nuevamente dos adolescentes cachondos y enamorados.

Pero no lo eran. en treinta y dos años de vida Karin, había aprendido que jugar con fuego solo traía un resultado; ella quemándose. La ultima vez que lo hizo casi no pudo recuperarse, no debería estar tan dispuesta para hacerlo nuevamente, pero lo estaba.

―¿Si? Sasuke... ―Pregunto ella con un tono muy meloso, pero que a él lo ponía a mil.

Ambos sabían las reglas. Ambos se estaban quemando y lo único que podía apagar el incendio eran los labios del otro, los besos del otro.

Sasuke le acaricio la mejilla, mirándole los labios entre abiertos, tomándose su tiempo para apreciar la belleza que solo esta noche podría apreciar, recuperar, admirar y disfrutar. De manera dura enterró los dedos en los rojos cabellos de la Uzumaki y la beso con intensidad, Lleno de una necesidad que llevaba una década arrastrando.

Era el amor de su vida, pero no la mujer de su vida. Había desperdiciado su vida, la había perdido y ahora tenia lo que deseaba cuando era un niño y no era feliz. Ella faltaba en su vida y era un jodido egoísta que quería todo.

Sonrió cuando ella gimió entre sus labios ante el cambio abrupto de posiciones, la sento a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, para que pudiera sentir lo mucho que le gustaban los esos besos.

A ella no le gusto esa sonrisa llena de satisfacción y le mordió la comisura del labio izquierdo haciendo que sea el turno de el para gemir.

Se rieron porque se sabían las debilidades del otro. Como a Karin la volvía loca que la tomen por la nalga, o como a Sasuke le gustaba que le muerdan el lóbulo de la oreja mientras le pronunciaban palabras dulces y sucias. Eran un agridulce y yendo más lejos se podía decir que a Ella amaba que la muerda "ahí" abajo, mientras que él amaba cuando ella le enterraba las unas en la espalda y justo cuando acariciaban el climax le dejaba largos rasguños como si fuera una fiera.

La primera vez, luego de tanto tiempo, se concedieron todos esos caprichos. Fue duro y rudo, sin perder esos toques cariñosos que solo ellos podrían tener. Pero cuando todo acabaron, cundo bajaron del cielo y quedaron medio desnudos enfrente uno del otro, el vacío los inundo.

Sasuke no estaba de acuerdo con que el viaje terminara tan rápido y la beso volviendo a empezar. Haciéndola suya como correspondía, la llevo a la cama y termino por desvestirlos, beso cada parte del apetitoso cuerpo lleno de jugosas curvas. En diez años sus cuerpos cambiaron, pero solo hizo falta una vez para sentirse de nuevo en su hogar y a la segunda sabía que no había forma de que olvidara eso nunca.

Karin acepto gustosa cada beso que poco a poco borro esa sensación de vacío que siempre permanecía con ella. Necesitaba odiarlo, no amarlo de esa manera, mas fue inevitable devolver cada uno de esos gestos.

Y la noche se paso rápido, como tantas otras cuando eran amantes. Solo que al despertar en la mañana, no habría besos y un bonito desayuno. El viaje se daba por terminado al salir de la habitación y la realidad los llamaba. El rencor volvía aparecer cuando la pasión era ,momentáneamente, saciada.

Dolía como un infierno, y no era su cuerpo, el bastardo le había dicho que le amaba. Fue un susurro, mirándola a los ojos, cuando estaban muy agotados para jugar o para cualquier otra cosa que no sea dormir, aún así lo escucho clarísimo y así mismo le dolió.

Se pregunto si ese pacto tácito del viaje en el tiempo incluía los sentimientos de aquel entonces, quizás él hablaba del pasado porque era imposible que la amase ahora. Él tenia una familia, por lo que escucho; Una hermosa esposa y una hija igual a él, su negocio iba bien. Eso no fue mas que un revolcón con una ex... Solo eso. Aunque para ella fue mucho más que eso, para ella fue una tortura placentera, era un autocastigo. Amar y sentir todo eso con el hombre que la había dejado siguiendo sus propios sueño, la abandono como trapo usado. Era un cierre para esa etapa de su vida que no parecía haber hecho otra cosa más que despertar.

Maldijo esa reunión con amigos de trabajo donde lo había encontrado nuevamente y a la vez la agradeció. Ahora ya estaba todo dicho y hecho. Cada uno seguiría con su vida y eso seria un lindo recuerdo el cual arrastrar por siempre.

Sasuke suspiro al verla sentada al borde de la cama, no había beso la que la detuviera, no había sexo que la retuviera. Todo había terminado y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

―Lo siento.

Ella río, no le gustaba el Sasuke actual, prefería al suyo, el de hace diez años. El de la noche anterior.

―¿que sientes?

―No poder detener el tiempo.

Sus miradas chocaron y estuvieron en silencio un largo tiempo. ―Iré a darme una ducha, cuando salga será mejor que te hayas ido.

Y con toda elegancia camino en busca de su ropa y luego se encerró en el baño. Él la miro atónito, ella no quería que la viera vulnerable y el necesitaba hacerlo, de todos modos la suite era de él.

Cuando Karin salió tan impecable como cuando se volvieron a ver la noche anterior, vestida de la misma forma y nuevamentemaquillada.

―Te perdono ―Dijo delante de él. ― No te culpo por no poder volver el tiempo atrás, de todas formas así es mejor... sin ti llegue muy lejos y tu sin mi hiciste lo mismo. Si cambiáramos el pasado nos conformaríamos con muy poco.

―Con solo tener el otro...

―Con solo poder amar al otro... ―Y por primera vez ella sonrió de manera sincera pero triste. se acerco y lo beso dejando en su boca un gusto a tristeza. ―Yo también te amo, Sasuke. Yo también...

Fue lo ultimo que la escucho susurrar y no la volvió a ver.

Siempre recordaron el viaje en el tiempo, sintieron no poder congelar el momento y supieron que el sentimiento seria eterno.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen comentarios. Gracias por leer


End file.
